1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire connecting method for connecting together conductors of electric wires for establishing an electric communication therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in wiring harnesses which are laid in a motor vehicle, electric wires of the wiring harnesses are connected together to distribute circuits. As a connecting method for connecting together electric wires of such wiring harnesses, there is known a connecting method for crimp connecting the electric wires by use of a sleeve (for example, refer to PTL 1).
[PTL 1] JP-A-5-94860